1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to object routing systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to an object routing system that provides a flexible routing capability and which includes a sensor and a guide placed in a path of an object.
2. Description of Related Art
The task of counting and sorting aggregations of objects is quite arduous in the day to day operation of those industries where object handling is paramount such as banks, toll booths, casinos, pharmacies, post offices, factories and the like. The problem that arises, however, is that generally before most objects can be counted at high speed the objects must first be separated and sorted. Sorting is a very important step in such object handling processes known in the art and generally creates the highest percentage of service problems for the aforementioned industries among others. For example, if an incorrect sort occurs, the result is an inaccurate count.
Obviously, such inaccuracies produce accounting errors of inventory. In the case of coin counting, such errors in currency exchanges with the respective institutions"" customers result in somebody getting cheated. Additional problems arise in the coin counting arena if the customer feels that the value assigned is incorrect and wishes a recount or verification. In this case, the coins have already been sorted and in most cases commingled with other aggregations. Therefore, any attempt to verify the value or re-count the coins requires an extremely difficult and time consuming procedure which shuts down the machine for quite some time.
Many devices exist in the art for sorting coins using a rotating disk type mechanism. Most employ a rotatable lower disk which has a stationary upper disk superimposed thereon with guides of various widths that sort coins according to their respective size, weight or diameter. U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,969 to Rasmussen discloses a coin sorter apparatus comprised of a rotating disk located proximate a stationary disk. The coins are moved between the two disks wherein a series of ridges and recesses sorts the mixed denomination of coins through peripherally located spaces that exit the coin, thereby sorting it according to its thickness. U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,354 also to Rasmussen sorts the coins in a similar fashion using a rotating disk assembly that separates them according to their diameter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,655 to Raterman teaches a coin sorting apparatus similar to that of Rasmissen utilizing the rotating disk assembly with grooved surfaces for transporting coins in outward radial directions according to their size. Exit recesses equidistant from each other about the periphery of the disk provide a means to separate and sort the coins. A sensory device is located by each recess which, when a pre-determined number of coins are sorted, automatically signals a bridge guide and a diameter guide which redirect the rotating coins and terminate the sorting process for each respective denomination. U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,036 to Risvedt discloses a similar apparatus whereby sensors count coins separated according to size and when a predetermined number is sorted the remaining coins are redirected back to the center of the disk.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,463 to Primdahl et. al. discloses a rotating disk assembly wherein the coins are sorted as they are ejected through equidistantly-spaced recesses in the periphery of the lower disk which are counted by a sensor. Once a predetermined number is reached, a brake mechanism is operatively connected to the sensor through an electromagnetic actuating assembly and shuts the sorting process off when that number of coins is sorted. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,098,280 and 4,444,212 both to Risvedt et. al. disclose rotating disk assemblies with a flexible surface and an annular guide plate suspension thereon to direct radially moving coins towards the periphery. Counters calibrated to the denomination at each exit allow for the determination of the number of coins of each denomination. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,531,531 and 4,549,561 to Johnson et. al. discloses a coin sorting apparatus comprising a rotating disk which, like the rest of the prior art, separates the coins using grooves and recesses which direct the coins in their radial movement outward due to centrifugal force to designated exit portals which sort them according to size. Coin counters may be of the type employing light, radiation, magnetic or other forms of conventional sensing devices to verify each different sized coin. The coins move single file about the periphery until each one exits through an appropriately sized recess.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,351 to Schwartz discloses a coin counting machine. The coin counting machine can count large, multi-denominational aggregations of coins at high speeds. U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,351 is assigned to Automated Currency Instruments which is the same assignee of the present application. U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,351 also has the same inventor as the present application. U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,351 is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
The above-described systems are limited in the ability to process objects. By contrast, the present invention is an object routing system with a flexible routing capability. The system routes objects for any number of different purposes such as distributing, sorting, diverting, counting and the like. The present invention routes objects in a high speed stream of objects with a guide. The guide is controlled based upon a signal from a sensor that indicates a characteristic of the object. The guide is controlled based upon the signal from the sensor to route the object.
In an exemplary embodiment of an object routing system in accordance with the present invention the guide is controlled with a bidirectional motor such as a stepper motor and the like. A bi-directional motor has a small inertia and, as a result, has a fast response time. Thus, this embodiment is particularly useful for high speed routing of objects. This small inertia also contributes to the low amount of power that is required by the motor. Additionally, the bi-directional motor may be actuated to varying positions or levels. For example, the bi-directional motor may be controlled to position the associated guide between more than two positions. In comparison, a solenoid can only be positioned in two positions. The motor is also bidirectional in the sense that it can be driven in two directions. By contrast, a solenoid can also drive a guide in accordance with the present invention but a solenoid can only be driven in a single direction.
The present invention can route many different types of objects. For example, the present invention may route coins, small parts, feed, grain, pills, mail and the like. In general, the present invention is useful for routing most any type of object based upon the characteristics of each of those objects. Additionally, the present invention provides the capability of routing these objects in accordance with any given desired manner.
One exemplary embodiment of an object routing system in accordance with the present invention is a coin/token routing system that permits fast and accurate routing of a mixed aggregate of multi-denominational coins. A rotating disk containing integral radial channels centrifugally moves the coins from a centrally located coin deposit tray outward until the coins pass a sensor that determines the type of coin and through a guide that controls the route of the coin in accordance with the coin type. The sensor determines the coin type and/or count and generates a signal. A processor receives the sensor signal and controls the guide based upon the sensor signal.
The coin/token routing system includes a processor that can be programmed to control the guides to route the coins in any desired manner. For example, the processor may be programmed to control the guides to collect batches of coins that include five dollars worth of quarters and two dollars worth of dimes into each batch and to segregate all other coins into a single batch. The processor would keep track of the type of coins and the number of each type of coins and control the guides to direct the appropriate amount into each batch.
Other simpler examples include, a processor that is programmed to separate different types of coins into batches, to simply count coins or to allow a stream of coins to flow into a single batch until a predetermined value is achieved. The object routing system may route objects in accordance with any set of rules based upon the characteristics of the objects.
The object routing system is also useful in the pharmaceutical industry. For example, the object routing system may be programmed to receive a number of different types of pills and then route the pills into batches that correspond to doses. More specifically, the object routing system in accordance with the present invention may be programmed to collect a predetermined number of pills in accordance with the type of pills into each batch to generate a self contained dosage prescription. In this manner, personalized prescriptions may be filled with batches of pills to avoid confusion and/or mistakes being made in the dosages received by a patient. The object routing system in accordance with the present invention is also useful to generate batches of vitamins and minerals.